galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Blueprints
Blueprints are a feature new to GoF2. They can be purchased from dealers in Space Lounges around the galaxy. They come as a guideline to build an advanced item and require raw materials to manufacture it, rather than it being bought in shops fully assembled. Manufacturing Process Manufacturing items using blueprints requires materials which can be purchased at hangars across the galaxy, mined from asteroids, or obtained from destroyed or disabled ships with a tractor beam. Once you begin construction of a blueprint item, the incomplete item is stored in the station that you started it at during construction. The item cannot be moved or aborted while under construction. You can travel around the galaxy collecting materials, and send them to the station to be added to the blueprint from anywhere in the galaxy. It costs 20$ per item that is added to the blueprint remotely. Once all the materials are added to the blueprint, the item will be completed and you must pick it up at the station where it was started. It is advised that players manufacture items at an easily accessible station, as you will have to travel there to pick up the item when it is complete. To pick up an item, you need only to dock at the station where the item is stored and it will automatically be moved into your cargo hold. Availability Below is a list of the 13 original blueprints available in Galaxy on Fire 2, the 4 blueprints added by the Valkyrie DLC, the 7 blueprints added by the Supernova DLC and their locations: : 1. M6 A3 "Wolverine" - Suteo System (Géhlon) : 2. H'nookk - Behén System (Duhnu) : 3. 128MJ Railgun - Eanya System (Kallsta Omba) : 4. Mass Driver MD 10 - Y'mirr System (K'mirkk) : 5. Amour Rocket* - Buntta System (Arpalys) : 6. Intelli Jet* - Wolf-Reiser System (Thynome)** : 7. AMR Extinctor* - Pan System (Decimus)** : 　　　　　　　　　OR Oom'bak System (L'ikirr) : 8. Fluxed Matter Shield - Ni'mrrod System (K'ane) : 9. T'yol - Y'mirr System (Rr'ostam) : 10. Rhoda Blackhole - Pescal Inartu System (Festus) : 11. Khador Drive - (Follow the storyline) : 12. Gunant's Drill - Mido System (Var Hastra) : 13. Yin Co. Shadow Ninja - K'ontrr System (E'kkide) The following blueprints are added by the Valkyrie DLC: : 14. Icarus Heavy AS - Loma System - Quineros or Var Destro : 15. Liberator* - Loma System - Sao Perula OR Follow the Valkyrie s : toryline to obtain for free : 16. HH-AT "Archimedes"- Loma System - Quineros or Var Destro : 17. Disruptor Laser - Follow the Valkyrie storyline to obtain for free The following blueprints are added by the Supernova DLC: : 18. Gamma Shield II - Follow the Supernova storyline to obtain for free : 19. Chromo Plasma - Follow the Supernova storyline to obtain for free : 20. Ion Lambda MK2* - Alda System (Debris hacking) : 21. Pandora Leech - Alda System (Debris hacking) : 22. Shock Blast* - Skor Terpa System (Bervegor) (Debris hacking) : 23. Particle Shield - Wah'norr System (Va'lerrm) (Debris hacking) : 24. Phoenix SIS - Paréah System (Shelén) (Debris hacking) : (*) You will recieve 10t on completion : (**) These blueprints have been found in several places. This does not mean that their location is random but only that sellers can appear on one of several stations. Finally the "Fireworks" Blueprint given after getting all the medals in Supernova Expansion as well as all the original gold medals. Effect shown on the thumbnail to the right. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Miscellaneous